Dead Ringer For Love
by DemonHunterLilith
Summary: Destiel AU (Musical I guess)- Castiel and Dean are both regular's at a bar. One day Anna dresses Castiel up differently and that definitely catches Dean's attention.


A/N Soo I just finished Twist and Shout (aka pain) and I kinda grew up listening to Meatloaf so I thought I'd combine Destiel with this song because it reminds me of Twist and Shot. This fic is basically a different version of the music video.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

Review? I might make another chapter idk

Castiel was sat at the bar drinking with Anna and her friend's when he entered. He had seen the man around, they were both reoccurring customers at this bar but this time something had changed. Maybe the lighting was different or maybe he noticed Castiel was no longer wearing his normal "nerdy" attire which had now been replaced with a loose black top, leather jeans and a leather jacket. Anna insisted on it. She had been sick of Castiel complaining about the mystery man not noticing him that she decided to dress him up. The man with dark blond hair, the greenest eyes ever and amazing freckles had entered the bar with a group of people, some he had known from previous encounters.

As the attractive stranger ordered his drink he leaned on the bar, looking down to spot his latest prey. Castiel knew the man didn't have a gender preference because he had seen him leave with both men and women. "Go on, Cas!" Anna half whispered, half yelled at the darker haired man as she spotted the bow-legged stranger that was obviously Castiel's crush. He took a deep breath before taking a huge swig of beer and walking up to the record player. The green eyed stranger's eyes were permanently on Castiel as he walked over to the record machine, a song began to play and he sauntered his way up to Anna, leaning near the table and staring Dean dead in the eye, raising an eyebrow suggestively at him. Just when it hit that one note, Dean smirked at Cas and what happened next shocked both him and Anna.

_Every night I grab some money and I go down to the bar.  
I got my buddies and a beer  
I got a dream- I need a car_

_You got me beggin' on my knees  
C'mon and throw this dog a bone  
A man he doesn't need to live by  
Rock n' roll and brew alone. _

The stranger began singing, walking his way over to Castiel who's eyes had widened slightly.

_Baby, Baby  
Rock n' roll and brew  
Rock n' roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing  
When I compare next to you_

_Rock n' roll and brew  
Rock n' roll and brew  
I know that you and I  
We got better things to do_

_I don't who you are or what you do  
Or where you go when you're not around  
I don't know anything about you, baby  
But you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are but you're a real dead ringer for love.  
You're a real dead ringer for love.  
_The green eyed man finished, leaving Castiel in shock. He turned to Anna as if to ask what to do to which she mouthed "SING BACK!" Castiel sighed and took another swig of beer, looking back at Dean.

_Ever since I can remember  
You been hanging around this joint.  
You been trying to look a way  
But now you finally got the point.  
I don't have to know your name  
And I won't tell you what to do  
But I don't live by only  
Rock n' roll and brew._

Castiel sang as he walked towards the stranger, his voice not coming out as bad as he would have thought. But then again it could just be the alcohol talking.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
Rock n' roll and brew  
Rock n' roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing  
When I compare em next to you  
Rock n' roll and brew  
Rock n' roll and brew _

Castiel and the stranger sang together, not keeping their eyes off each other

_I know that you and I  
We've got better things to do_

_I don't know who you are or what you do  
Or where you go when you're not around_

The stranger sang solo, he was itching to wrap an arm around Castiel's waist and you could see it in his eyes.

_I don't know anything about you, baby_

Castiel sang to him, leaning in slightly, he could feel the breath of the stranger on his lips.

_But you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are  
But you're a real dead ringer for love. _

They're lips slightly brushed as they sang, Dean began leaning in to finish the kiss but Castiel pulled away and began walking back to Anna, The music still playing.

"A real dead ringer for love…" Dean breathed out.

_Ooo you got the kinda legs  
That do more tan walk  
_The stranger began walking over to Castiel as he sang.

_I don't have to listen  
To your whimpering talk  
_Castiel sang back to him.

_Listen you got the eyes  
That do more than see _

The stranger sang as he looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes.

_You gotta a lot of nerve  
Coming on to me _

Castiel's voice became increasingly louder and the stranger was barely inches away from him.

_You got the kind of lips  
That do more than drink_

Castiel could feel the stranger's breathe on his lips again and it took all of his will power not to jump him then and there.

_You got the kind of mind  
That does less than think_

Castiel pushed the stranger back away from him as he sang, The stranger's face dropped into disappointment and Castiel smirked.

_But since I'm feeling kind of lonely  
And my defences are low  
Why don't we give it a shot  
And get ready to go_

Castiel sang as he walked back up to the stranger, grabbing him by the neck of the shirt and dragging him back to where he was leaning against the table. He pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek before pushing him off again and getting up on the bar with help from a few guys.

_Ever since I can remember  
I've been hanging round this joint.  
He never noticed it  
Now he finally got the point. _

Castiel sang to the stranger, winking at him. The stranger was practically gawking at him as Castiel danced on the bar.

_You got me on my knees  
C'mon and throw this dog a bone  
A man he doesn't live by only  
Rock n' roll and brew alone_

The stranger sang up to him before getting his own lift onto the bar. The stranger wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, the other man snaked his arms around the stranger's neck, their lips only centimetres apart as they continued to sing.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby  
Rock n' roll and brew  
Rock n' roll and brew  
You know that you and I  
Oh we got better things to do  
Rock n' roll and brew  
Rock n' roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing  
When I compare em next to you_

Their lips still brushing as they sang, their audience was probably surprised by the will power.

_I don't know who you are _

They kissed

_Or what you do _

Another kiss

_Or where you go when you're not around_

Castiel's knees were going weak as they sang, The stranger was practically holding him up.

_I don't know anything about you, baby.  
But you're everything I'm dreaming of.  
I don't know who you are  
But you're a real dead ringer for love. _

That was it. They kissed again but this time it lasted longer, it had passion and depth. Castiel could feel fireworks. They slowly broke apart as they heard cat calls from most of the people in the bar. "You're a real dead ringer for love." The stranger whispered in Castiel's ear and he blushed. The stranger then got off the bar and offered a hand to Castiel who gladly took it as he got of the bar. The two then left and they were no longer stranger's anymore.


End file.
